Shimizu Wilderness
The Shimizu Wilderness is a vehicle in fiction by GMRE and New and Improved Medici. Description It used to be a normal slightly off-road capable 4x4 stationwagon until the Medici National Guard got some and decided to customize them a little. Upgrades: *Several lights along the edge of the roof. *Armor panels for horizontal armor. These are secured by a combination of bolts and welding. **The roof and floor are unarmored. **The lower halfs of the doors are also armored, but their armor was added to the inside by removing the interior panels. This means that the stock side windows had to be removed. **The new side windows are not just holes in the armor. They are just as armored as the front windows. The thick glass is just mounted on the inside of the armor panels. **There's a large gap between the stock front window and the front window armor. The front armor is secured along its lower edge and by steel bars that connect the upper edge to the front edge of the roof. *MG turret over the cargo compartment and rear seats. The turret should probably be up-armored. The MG is the same caliber as the Urga Vdova 89. Just different handles and belt-fed. *Beefed up front bumper. Note that the small round lights in the bumper are right over the stock lower lights, that are also round. *Axe on the external wall. There's a couple of shovels on the other side. *Military-grade radio. The antenna can be seen near the right rear corner. *Grenade launchers on rear doors. Depending on what is loaded in there, they can create a smoke screen around the vehicle, or launch normal grenades. Normal grenades are strongly advised against in settlement limits, because the vehicle is not fully armored and grenades could bounce back from building walls. The launchers can be reloaded through the windows. *Custom wheels with off-road tires. *Beefed up airconditioner, in the cargo compartment. This is very important in the Medici climate. Performance I don't know. I've not done any extreme driving with it. I guess it's OK. It has a 5 speed automatic grearbox and it's just high enough to drive over the edge of a sidewalk. Technical data, before conversion to technical: *Empty mass: 1535 kg. *Loaded mass: 1970 kg. *Engine: 1457 cm3, 127 kW. *Ground clearance: 20 cm. *Fuel consumption (depends on many things, so +/- 30%): ~10.something l/100km. Versions and locations Civilian: *In traffic at Insula Striate. Medici National Guard technical: *In traffic at Insula Striate. *Parked at some settlements in Insula Striate. Trivia *It's a 2008 Subaru Legacy Outback. More commonly just Subaru Outback. The name Shimizu Wilderness reflects this name. *This is the actual car that belongs to User:GMRE, photographed in his front yard. *Editing the picture required about 40 screenshots of various Just Cause vehicles at different angles and a few real vehicles. **Tires and upper side wall are from Marten Storm III. **Turret, the lights along the edge of the roof, the mirror and the front panel with armored windows are from Urga Szturm 63A. **Grenade launcher, axe and the red rims are from real vehicles. **Front bumper is from a rebel Stria Facocero. I would have used a D.R.M. version, but the DLCs have made those too rare to find. *I considered editing it into a Medici background, but there's not much point, if I can have a nature angle from my front yard. Category:Content Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Fiction by GMRE Category:New and Improved Medici Category:SUVs Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Station Wagons